User talk:The Logo Cooler
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Miramax Television with URL.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 06:49, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Thanks. To reiterate, if you need any help at all, one of us Admins will be happy to oblige. We're counting on you to do your very best here at LP. By the way, as mention in the notice when leaving messages in talk pages, you should sign your messages by typing four tildes in a row at the end of your post. They look like this: ~ . Good luck to you. Snelfu (talk) 03:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Way close Your way close to 100 edits. So, try celebrating! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 21:05, August 18, 2014 (UTC) And you have not made any edits all day. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 23:56, August 19, 2014 (UTC) NOOOOO! Can you see Mcfaddenskyler's talk page? You just have more edits then me and uploading logos that other users recreate! Snelfu just removed his vectorized version of the NET logo! Please don't report me! :( (talk) ( ) 22:50, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :I read all,but don't block me! —''Preceding unsigned comment added by Alexandru Plesca (talk • ) August 20, 2014'' ::Alexis won't block you. However, I seen just more images coming on here. That's why I uploaded a new vector version of my NET. I use Inkscape to recreate logos. SVG's is what more users only recreate. Will I know you use paint to recreate logos. Inkscape makes SVGs so try that. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 10:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Skyler is right. I won't block you. But to use your signature or make your own, use 4 tildes. Tildes look like this ~. So yeah. Cause I couldn't see your signature. (talk) ( ) 10:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Forget it, guys. It's no use talking some sense into Alexandru; he's not going to listen. He won't upload pictures in the right size and he keeps asking people to make bad vectors for him. Sorry it was worded that way, but there is no reason to make recreations of images we already have in our repository. This is not a contest on who can Inkscape better logos. And why does Alexandru beg for us not to block him? What does he have to hide anyway? If you can read this, Alexandru, please follow the rules or we'll have to block you for intimidating behavior. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 16:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::I Upload a Real A Presentation of Lorimar Black and White version with Good size.—''Preceding unsigned comment added by Alexandru Plesca (talk • ) August 20, 2014'' ::::::Ok Snelfu. I will forget. I know you removed my vectorized 1966-1970 NET Logo for NET. Logofanatic done an other edit to that page. So, she put my version there. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 17:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::And is annoying me that I keep on replacing my SVG NET image. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 14:19, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::See now Alexandru. Snelfu got me a new message on my talk page. Do not report me to admins. (talk) ( ) 00:48, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: You ave a Gumball Photo While I do like it a bit, I don't follow it that much. Also, I'm on the wiki. -- 15:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :He does not have a Gumball photo. Non-logos on this wiki will be replaced with a real logo. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 12:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Take it easy, Mr. Skyler. I think he was just complementing TheMaster001's profile picture. Snelfu (talk) 12:43, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 13:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hanna-Barbera Poland Here you go. I made an SVG if the Hanna-Barbera Poland logo. Sorry of not adding the Poland wordmark. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 23:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) WHY!!!! Here! Snelfu talked to me on my talk page! Because of you! Get lost! (talk) ( ) 11:25, August 24, 2014 (UTC) I wish you shouldn't have listened! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 12:37, August 24, 2014 (UTC) NOT AGAIN OFF MY TALK PAGE AND I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO IT! Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 11:30, August 27, 2014 (UTC) YOU DESERVE THIS ALEXANDRU!!!! (talk) ( ) 20:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) To tell you something You have been blocked by an admin. Reason: Removing content from pages: Pretty much blanked an admin talk page and that's Snelfu's. Vandalized an admin talk page. And we may suspect that you may be underage to boot. Your block will expire in infinity. Infinity means forever. During this block, you will not be able to edit or talk to users. (talk) ( ) 10:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct Alexis. He shouldn't have removed content from pages in the first place. :Also, the block notice template is what only admins use. So, remember that next time Alexis. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:15, September 19, 2014 (UTC)